[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aims: [unreadable] (1) To determine the prevalence of exposure to specific types of traumatic experiences among patients receiving care in a hospital based, primary clinical setting in a predominantly African American community. [unreadable] [unreadable] (2) To determine the prevalence of posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and related psychiatric disorders such as major depression among those who have experienced significant trauma. [unreadable] [unreadable] (3) To identify risk and protective factors that influence which trauma survivors develop posttraumatic stress disorder and/or depression and those who do not. We will specifically evaluate: a. coping strategies and determine whether there are differences in coping styles for trauma survivors that develop PTSD versus those survivors that do not develop PTSD; b. genetic polymorphisms that have been linked to anxiety and depression and determine their associations with the presence or absence of PTSD among those with exposure to severe trauma. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]